


New Beginnings

by its_waei



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hybrid AU, M/M, Top Jinyoung, bottom JB, jaebeom is also insecure, jaebeom is shy, puppy hybrid jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_waei/pseuds/its_waei
Summary: puppy hybrid jb being insecure and awkward because he doesn’t think he is good enough to be jinyoungs new pet.ft. jaebeom getting horny but being really embarrassed about it.





	New Beginnings

Jaebeom was, for the fifth time, sent back to the pet store after just days of being someone’s new pet. This time his owners complained that he was “too boring” and “should be nicer looking”. Jaebeom can’t help but feel discouraged. Being returned five times can make someone lose hope. 

“It will be okay hyung! You will get a permanent home someday! Everyone wants a puppy hybrid!” Youngjae, one of his hybrid friends at the pet store, had told him one day. Just a day later Youngjae found his owner and Jaebeom hasn’t seen him since. Jaebeom has had many friends at the store. They all get homes though. Only Jaebeom stays. His current friend is a beautiful kitten hybrid named BamBam. Jaebeom has never seen such a pretty hybrid in his life. He already knows that any probable owner that comes into the shop will obviously pick the pretty kitten hybrid over him. 

Jaebeoms dark brown ears perk up when he hears the sound of the door to the shop opening. He almost peaks his head out of his room to see who it is but instead sighs and stays laying there on his bed. BamBams is going to find his owner today, Jaebeom thinks. 

“I’m looking for a puppy hybrid. Do you perhaps have one?”, A mans voice says at the counter. Jaebeom bolts upright in his bed. The sound of footsteps nears his room. Jaebeom is scrambling to pick up everything and make it look neat. The steps sound closer now. Jaebeom frantically looks around to see if anything else needs cleaned. He deems it okay and looks up to see his door opening and a young man enter along with the shop owner. His ear twitches nervously. 

“This is Jaebeom. He is the only puppy hybrid that we have”, the shop owner tells the man. Jaebeom is studying the man. Jaebeoms eyes take in the mans outfit. He is dressed in a simple pair of black dress pants paired with a white t-shirt and a gray cardigan. Jaebeom looks at the mans face only to see him staring at him intensely. Jaebeom darts his eyes away. The man chuckles, “I like him. He’s perfect.” 

Jaebeom looks up, surprised. The man is smiling at him, “My name is Park Jinyoung. I hope you’re okay with me taking you home. Is that okay?”. Jaebeom is surprised again. No potential owner has ever asked him if he wanted to go with them. “I would love to sir.” Jaebeom says quietly. Jinyoungs eyebrows furrow, “None of that ‘sir’ stuff just call me Jinyoung.” Jaebeom nods mutely. “I’ll give you a few minutes to pack your things. I’ll be back after I finish the paper work”, and with that Jinyoung leaves the room. 

His mind is shocked. Never has he ever met someone like Jinyoung. He gave him a choice. No other owner has ever given him a choice to go home with them. 

Ten minutes later Jinyoung returns to Jaebeoms room where he has all his things ready to go. 

“Let’s go home.” Jinyoungs honeyed voice says.

Jaebeom smiles

Home.

-

“Welcome home! I’ll show you to your room then we can talk? Is that okay? We can always talk after you are comfortable here.” Jinyoung says as he takes off his shoes. Jaebeom does the same. Jinyoung takes Jaebeoms bags from him, “I’ll show you to your room.” Jaebeom follows behind silently. Jinyoung leads him up a flight of stairs and to a hallway. They enter the first room in the right. It is relatively big. It has a queen size bed and a private bathroom. It is by far the biggest bedroom Jaebeom has ever had. Jaebeom looks at Jinyoung, “Is this really mine?”. Jinyoung lets out a chuckle, “Of course it is. Now set your stuff down. I’m going to make you some food then we can talk.” Jaebeoms ears twitch. This is where the dream will end. Jinyoung will have some sort of strict ruling and make this a living hell. Jaebeom knew this was too good to be true. 

Jaebeom follows Jinyoung back down the stairs. Jinyoung opens a cabinet and pulls out two ramen packets. He gets out a large pot and fills it with water. Jaebeom just sits at the counter and watches Jinyoung float around the kitchen. He watches Jinyoung turn on the stove and wait for the water to boil. Jinyoung turns to Jaebeom. Jaebeom looks down at the counter, not wanting to make eye contact. Jinyoung sighs, “Jaebeom please don’t be shy. I bought you because I always see you in that shop and you deserve a home. Someone to love you. I won’t tell you what to do. I want you to make your own choices.” 

Jaebeom looks up in shock, “You’re too nice. I’m not good enough for you.” His voice wobbles and his ears lay flat on his head. Jinyoung sees a few tears start to leave his eyes. Jinyoung rushes around to counter to Jaebeom. “Baby no,” Jaebeoms breath hitches at the name, “If anything it’s me who is not good enough.” Jinyoungs arms wrap around Jaebeom, pulling him close. Jaebeoms face is pressed into Jinyoungs neck. He takes in the scent of him. He smells like mint and green tea. He smells so good. Jaebeom lets out a quiet whimper. Jinyoung smiles, “Baby what are you doing?”. Jaebeom freezes, embarrassed to be caught, “N-nothing.” Jinyoung is grinning down at him. “You’re so cute Jaebeom. I’m so glad I chose you.” Jaebeoms face flushes and he buries his face in Jinyoungs chest. “Jaebeom, I have some friends who have hybrids of their own. Would you like to meet them sometime?” Jinyoung asks. He feels Jaebeom nod into his chest. 

Jinyoung smiles to himself. They will be alright.

-

It has been almost two weeks since Jaebeom has started living with Jinyoung. He loves it here. Jinyoung is so sweet to him. He never makes him feel uncomfortable. He showers him with his affection. Jaebeom is content. He has also met all of Jinyoung friends and their hybrids. He can’t help but feeling a little insecure seeing them. They are all so..pretty. Jaebeom can’t help but comparing himself to them. Jinyoung hasn’t noticed yet but he will soon. He is always so in-tune to Jaebeom and how he’s feeling. 

Jaebeom is sitting on the couch cuddled into Jinyoungs side. They are watching some random drama when the doorbell rings. Jinyoung gets up to see who it could be. 

“Oh hey Mark! Yes hello to you Jackson.” Jinyoungs voice calls from the front door. Jaebeom slumps on he couch. He loves Jackson. He is a puppy hybrid just like him. But he is he perfect model for a puppy hybrid. He acts just like he should. Jaebeom does not. They may be the same but they are vastly different in personality. 

Jinyoung comes back into the living room followed by Mark and Jackson. Jackson sees Jaebeom and his tail wags excitedly. “Jaebeom hyung! I haven’t seen you in so long!” Jackson says as he jumps onto the couch next to Jaebeom. “Hi Jackson.” Jaebeom says with a small smile. Jackson tilts his head, “Are you okay hyung?”. Jaebeom sighs, “No. Can we go into the kitchen to talk?”. Jackson looks worried, “Of course we can.”. 

Jackson gets up and follows Jaebeom into the kitchen. Jaebeom leans against the counter and sighs. “I just don’t think I’m good enough for Jinyoung. I see you and Yugyeom and I feel so insecure. You guys are the perfect hybrids. I am the opposite of how I’m supposed to be.” Jaebeom says. Jackson pulls Jaebeom into a hug, “Oh hyung. You don’t have to be like me and Yugy to be perfect. Jinyoung just wants you to be yourself. He will love you no matter what. If he didn’t want you he wouldn’t have bought you. Jinyoung is not one to do things without reason.” Jackson rubs Jaebeoms back. He pulls away from the hug. “I want you to know what we all think you are perfect. We love you for you.” Jaebeom sniffles, “Thank you Jackson. I really needed that.” Jackson smiles, “It’s no problem hyung! Who knew you were so sensitive”. Jaebeom smacks Jackson in the back of the head for that.

 

They go back into the living room and Jinyoung and Mark turn to look at them. Jinyoung immediately notices Jaebeoms wet eyes. He quickly goes to Jaebeom, “What’s wrong Jaebeomie? Why are you crying?”. Jaebeom gives a watery smile, “I love you Jinyoungie.” Jinyoung lets out a relieved sigh and wraps his arms tightly around him, “I love you too baby.” 

-

Jaebeom knows that he shouldn’t get so emotional. But he can’t help it sometimes. His emotions get the best of him. 

Like now. 

Jinyoung is playing video games with Mark and Jackson. 

Ignoring Jaebeom.

It has been over two hours and Jaebeom is getting restless. He wants his Jinyoung.

All alone. 

They haven’t done anything sexual in a few weeks, which is quite a long time for them, and Jaebeom is getting restless.

He is currently sitting on the couch trying not to get hard while staring at Jinyoungs hands as they frantically press buttons on the game controller. Jaebeom shifts on the couch. Jinyoung glances at him. Jaebeom quickly turns away. This makes him raise an eyebrow at the hybrid. He normally will keep staring at him. Jinyoung thinks about why Jaebeom would look away. Jaebeom is almost always confident. Unless he’s-

Turned on, Jinyoung thinks.  
Jaebeom is always shy and submissive when it comes to sex. He can never fully voice his opinions without getting embarrassed. Jinyoung feels slightly guilty because he knows that they haven’t done anything in a while. Both their sex drives were high. Jinyoung just had more patience. Jinyoung decides that he will make it up to him.

“Well it’s almost nine so you guys should be getting home. Ya know, beat the traffic” Jinyoung says hoping that Mark and Jackson will get the not so subtle hint.  
It appears they do because they both smirk and head towards the front door. 

“Bye!~ Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Jackson calls out before the door shuts behind him. 

Jinyoung laughs then turns to Jaebeom, “Why didn’t you tell me that you were turned on puppy?”. Jaebeom whimpers at him, “I was e-embarrassed. Didn’t want you to know.” Jinyoung smiles sweetly at him, “Baby always want to know when you’re all hot and bothered,” Jinyoung gets up and stands in front of Jaebeom then leans down so his arm grips the couch next to Jaebeoms head, “You are so cute when you’re turned on, puppy.” Jaebeoms mouth goes dry. Jinyoung shouldn’t be this hot. Jaebeom shouldn’t feel this hot. Jinyoung hasn’t even done anything yet. Jaebeom swallows loudly. Jinyoung smirks down at him. Jaebeom feels small. Jinyoung’s body is caging him in on the couch. Jinyoung backs away and sits next to him on the couch then pats his lap. Jaebeom immediately swings a leg over so he’s straddling Jinyoung’s lap. Jinyoung looks up at him with dark eyes. 

“Tell me what you want baby,” Jinyoung whispers as he nips at Jaebeoms neck, “Tell me what you need.” Jaebeom let’s out a loud moan when Jinyoung sucks a deep purple bruise on his neck. “I want- aah. I want you to fuck me. Please.” Jaebeom barely gets out. Jinyoung pulls his head away from Jaebeoms neck and looks up at him with a small smile, 

“All you had to do was ask.”


End file.
